


Or Silver

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Plotting, Possession, The White Bone Spirit is a Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: The White Bone Spirit plans.
Kudos: 10





	Or Silver

The White Bone Spirit tsked as she entered her host’s bedroom. It was decorated in hideous eye-catching shades of different colors. It was just like the city outside. So bright. So _nauseating_.

Still, it seemed like mirrors hadn’t changed a bit.

She settled down at what she recognized as a vanity, considering her form. Her host was a teenager and a weak little mortal. She tsked again as she ran a finger down her new face. She would’ve preferred the monkey child- he was powerful. Or the redhead. Still, this body would do until she understood this new time period, figured out resources, regained her strength.

_“You can’t keep this up forever.”_

She paused, recognizing the voice. It had gone silent three centuries ago, when they were still trapped in that tomb. She grinned, the expression eerie. She had thought her sweet little companion had left.

“It’s been a long time, Mayleen Loi.” She angled the mirror to see her companion. Unlike her true form, her companion looked _alive_. She was still dressed in the pajamas she had fought her in and she had died in, hair floating around her head like she was underwater. Her face was emotionless, arms crossed as she sat on the floor. “I thought you had gone and abandoned me.”

“ _Not like you would’ve let me_.” Loi said, sitting down on the floor. “ _You’ve prevented me from moving on long enough. It was easier to just...sleep._ ”

“Mm.” The spirit stood and headed to what she rightfully assumed was a closet. She pushed gaudy colors aside, considering her options. This body had to have _something_ in her colors. “Tell me, what woke you up?” She paused to aim a wider sharp-toothed grin at the ghost. “Was it the presence of your kin?”

Like she assumed, Loi’s face darkened.

“He’s a little younger than you, isn’t he? You were chosen when you were a hardened warrior, given the staff...” She paused, paling in realization. The first emotion Loi expressed was a smirk, stoking her angered realization that she didn’t have it.

The staff.

The staff she must’ve left behind...

Without Loi or the stupid monkey who had chosen her, she couldn’t use it. But it would’ve been helpful to keep track of the stupid thing. Fuming, she threw down whatever awful clothing piece she held down. Something pressed against her host’s skin and she paused.

Right.

She still had a hostage.

She pulled out the pendant Loi had been wearing when she died. The charm gleamed with her magic and her companion turned translucent with clear fear. Somehow, whether due to the link she had forced between them or something else, it lingered with her. She smirked as she admired the little monkey with the considering expression.

As long as the White Bone Spirit had this, had Loi, and had a ton of hosts to choose from, she was golden.

Or, as the charm was made of, silver.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of me looking too deeply in the fact that there are bones in the WBS' crypt when from what we've seen there Should Not Be. For those curious, Loi was a successor of one of the other monkeys, which is why WBS referred to her and MK being 'kin'.


End file.
